Moonchild
by emily.down
Summary: She's just trying to go down the spiral. Click.


The Malfoys received me like a trophy. I was unaware of the implications of my situation. I had always been Draco's girlfriend. For as long as I can remember.

My parents paid me to do it. I usually demanded a high allowance, because Malfoy was a sod and I couldn't stand his hands on me.

My mum was drunk half the time and my dad stayed in his office, smoking pot and playing cards with himself. Sometimes he'd have a call-girl over. I made friends with many of them. They can be very unassuming.

My parents always looked spick and span at official dinners, Death Eater meetings and Christmas Balls. Oh, and sometimes when they came to Hogwarts to pick me up they looked decent, only a little bit off. They smiled a lot, because they thought people trusted them that way.

They're slimy fuckwits. I can't imagine a more boring family.

But enough about them.

I bought four dresses for Christmas break. I was invited to stay with the Malfoys. I also brought my personal maid, just in case. I brought my perfume collection, so I could impress Narcissa. I also brought some sleeping potions, because I can't sleep at night in this house. I'll probably sleep during the day too.

Anything to avoid being in their presence for too long.

The first few days went by fast. We had dinners together. No one spoke too much, they were like statues, sitting there, looking at each other. I was making polite conversation. Lucius was pouring me wine.

At night I crept in the main kitchen for that bottle of wine. Then I went back to Draco's room. He's just terrible, he moves around like a midget. But I just lay there, looking at the fireplace while he did what he had to do. He always made these embarrassing, God-awful sounds.

'You're pathetic,' I told him looking him in the eye. That was the signal that he had to stop and we both took out cigarettes and started smoking.

When he'd fallen asleep, I'd sit at the window alcove looking out on the white ground and wishing I could have amnesia.

I envied those Mudbloods or Half-Bloods. They were free. Fucking tools.

One night, I left Draco's room and walked around the castle. I wanted to get out of there. Or pee on their stupid family portraits. I could burn this place down.

I found some rooms I could rest in. They looked like tiny libraries. I lit the fire in the fireplace and jumped on one of the couches. I was wearing my petticoat and some expensive shoes. I had put on bad makeup and now I couldn't take it off.

'Parkinson?'

I looked up and saw Lucius sitting in an armchair on my right. I hadn't noticed him. But I didn't get up.

'That's me.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to relax. Sir.'

'Is my son troubling you?'

'Yes. He's a piece of shite.'

I thought he'd get angry and hex me but he just nodded agreeing.

'How are your parents?'

'Probably fucked up somewhere,' I answered sleepily.

'I'm…glad to hear it.'

'I didn't see you at dinner tonight,' I added.

'Business call I'm afraid.'

'Death Eater meeting? How's he doing?'

'You mean the Dark Lord?'

'Yeah, sure.'

But he didn't answer.

'Did you come up with new ways to kill Potter and take over the world?' I asked.

'No.'

'Too bad. I can help. I've got good ideas sometimes.'

'I'm sure you do,' he answered.

I got up slowly and dragged myself to where he was sitting. And I sat on his lap and put my hands around his neck.

'Just poison the bastard and get over it. You're taking too long,' I said coldly.

'The Dark Lord wants to defeat him personally.'

'That's stupid. Slytherins never do it the honest, noble way,' I snorted.

'Watch your tongue,' he said amused.

'But it's true. See, I could tell your son I want to chop his prick off, but instead I slip a sleeping potion in his drink to get rid of him.'

'Effective.'

'Exactly.'

'Do you want something?' he asked.

I kissed him on the lips, touching his cold face. Then I bit his tongue, when I felt he was trying to open my mouth. We parted. And I wiped my mouth.

'If your wife ever dies, if you ever kill her out of boredom, I'll be available,' I told him serenely. 'You know, my parents won't mind.'

'I'll think about it,' he answered.

'Yes, you will…'

I got up and left the room, bumping into the walls in the process, because I was feeling dizzy. I spat out what I felt like poison down my throat.

Outside it was snowing. I got out of the house through a backdoor and walked on the terrace. I saw a little girl sprinting in the snow, jumping and yelling and playing.

It was me around the age of four. Me around the age of four was wearing a lavender dress and a white beret.

I walked up to that little girl, though it was freezing and my naked feet were in the snow. And I slapped her hard.

She just grinned at me knowingly. I sighed and knelt next to her weakly as she put her arms around me.

'Don't think I don't know you,' she whispered in my ear.

_She's a moonchild  
Gathering the flowers in a garden.  
Lovely moonchild  
Drifting on the echoes of the hours._


End file.
